


Holidays with Boyf-riends

by Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Christmas, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, Jewish Jeremy Heere, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Presents, References to Sex, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter/pseuds/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter
Summary: the boys visit each other in their respective holidays





	Holidays with Boyf-riends

**Author's Note:**

> CHRISTMAS EDITION COMING SOON

It was safe to say Micheal was nervous. Actually, scratch that. He was beyond nervous, he was anxious as he approached the Heere house on that fateful December Saturday night. Cars lined the driveway and the lights were on. 

Micheal stood at the front step and wiped his hands on his jeans, and then adjusted his button-up shirt. He triple checked his present in his hand and knocked three times on the door. 

“Micha! You made it!” Jeremy exclaimed happily as he opened the door, light flooding from the house onto the porch step. Jeremy took a step forward and interlaced his hand with Micheals' free hand, “Lemme introduce you,” 

Micheal smiled and nodded, already feeling a warm fill up his chest due to his boyfriend being near. He entered the house to see approximately seven small children sat in a circle on the plush rug. They all had shiny gold coins and a small top like item each. The littlest made a ‘hmph’ sound and ran over to Jeremy. 

“Jewemy! Sawah took my gelt when I wasn't looking!” She whined tugging on Jeremy's other hand. Jeremy sighed and reached into his pocket, taking a small bag of the gold coins and giving them to the girl. She smiled, “Thank you! Sawah! Lookit, what I got! Told you I'm his favorite cousin!” 

Jeremy rolled his eyes playfully as they walked the hall to the next room, “That's my cousin Leah. She's about five and terrible at dreidel. Brace yourself. Its time for the yentas,” 

Micheal tilted his head in confusion as they waled into the kitchen. The island was surrounded by old women laughing loudly. One took notice to Jeremy and speed-walked over, 

“Jeremy? Is that you?” She asked, “You're hardy noticeable with all that weight you lost. OY! Your Meshuggeneh father hasn't been feeding you anything, lemme give you something to nosh on!” She looked over at Micheal which sent a chill up the taller boys' spine, “And whos this? Ruth! Get ova here! It's the Micheal boy!” Jeremy threw a look between humor and pitty at Micheal. 

As the old women gathered around him Micheal was shot a series of questions, to which he stumbled over to answer. 

Finally, Jeremy intervened, 

“Grandma, aunt ruth, aunt Dara, aunt Becky, please you scaring my boyfriend,” Jeremy pleaded to the woman. 

They retreated slowly and Micheal realized that three potato pancakes and apple sauce were stacked on Jeremy plate. 

Jeremy grabbed Micheals arm and ran with him to his room, to which he locked the door and let out a sigh of relief. 

“Can you please explain to me what the hell just happened?” 

Jeremy looked over at Micheal, and smiled, “So you just met some of my family,” 

“Some?” 

“Ok well, my little cousins, and the old woman. You passed the worse.” Jeremy reassured his boyfriend. 

Jeremy's head poked up and he ran to his closet, getting a small box that was wrapped in blue paper. “Present time,” He said smiling. The boys smiled and sat down together knee to knee on Jeremy's bed. 

Micheal thrust his present forward happily and smiled as Jeremy took it. He opened the papers delicately and peeked inside the box. He looked at it cautiously and opened it up further. It was a instant pic book where you would normally put all the captured photos. HE glanced at Micheal cautiously and opened it. The first photo looked like it was about to fall out because it was obviously not meant for the small binder. He looked at the photo and smiled 

It was Micheal and Jeremy on their first play date at four years old, on the swing set. 

Jeremy's eyes welled up as he flipped the pages. 

Their first day of kindergarten,  
the first time Micheal broke his arm,   
the first time Jeremy broke his arm,   
first teeth lost after they banged their heads against the others and each lost their front tooth,  
Boyf rieds backpacks,  
In the end, it looked more recent,   
First date, first play rehearsal (Micheals on tec crew),  
and finally the first kiss. 

There was an empty spot at the end and Jeremy looked over at Michael, and he wiped his eyes. He climbed forward slightly and pressed his lips on Micheals, resting his arms around Michael's neck. He sat on Micheals lap as the taller boy put his hands on Jeremy's sides. 

Jeremy swiped his tongue on Micheals' lower lip and Micheal opened his mouth allowing Jeremy tounge in. They made out for a while before Jeremy made his way down Micheals's neck, trailing from his mouth to his cheek, to his jaw, and stealing on his lower neck, unbuttoning Micheals top two buttons in the process to get to the skin. 

Micheal smiled and fought a groan and Jeremy sucked on the area of the skin, biting slightly, and grinding his hips down slightly. Nothing they hadn't done before, except Micheal was suddenly reminded that Jeremy's family was feet below the boys, and brought his hands up to Jeremy's shoulders, signaling to stop. 

Jeremy brought his mouth away and tilted his head at his boyfriend, “What's wrong?” He asked innocently that made Micheal smile a bit more. 

“Your entire family is downstairs,” Micheal said returning the head tilt, “We should at least wait until the grandmas clear out.” 

Jeremy sighed and nodded, staying planted on his boyfriend, “I'm still gonna sit here,” 

“I wouldn't expect any less,” Micheal responded happily, and Jeremy reached behind him for Micheals present, and Micheal smiled. 

Michael ripped the paper from the box hastily and gasped, “No you did not, aw Jeremy!” he exclaimed as he picked up the headphones. The new beats ones. Jeremy knew Micheal has had his rickey dink pair since fifth grade and they were now juniors. 

Micheal leaned to kiss his boyfriend again, letting it last a bit. He pulled back after a bit and heard someone shouting up the stairs for them. 

They both joint hands and walked downstairs together. They watched as the kids each took turns lighting the menorah. Everyone cheered and disbanded a bit. The boys stood there for a bit until Leah climbed up on a chair, standing on it so she was at eye level with Jeremy and jaw level with Micheal. 

“Yes, Leah?” Jeremy asked kindly. 

“Why does your boyfriend have a bruise on his neck? Did he fall?” The little girl asked innocently. The boys locked eyes and looked over at the grandmas, who were leaning over a baby. Michael buttoned up his shirt and looked at Jeremy. They snorted as Leah reached for a cookie. 

“Want me to spend the night or Nah?” He asked as Leah skipped off. 

“God yes, because then I can spend Christmas eve at your house,” Jeremy grinned and Micheal nodded. 

“Ok Jerebear,” He said pecking the shorter boy on the lips. That earned a reaction from the grandmas. The boys rolled their eyes and went to get dessert.   
~*~*~

Micheal and Jeremy laid in bed together that night, their legs intertwined and Jeremy shoving his face into Micheals red hoodie because obviously, Micheal has it with him. Micheal ran his hands through Jeremy's hair as the shorter boy grinned evilly and scooted up to eye level with Micheal. 

Without hesitation, Jeremy flipped Michael onto his back and laid on top of him. Micheal looked at Jeremy alertly as he started to kiss Micheal, and eventually leading back to both their shirts thrown aside and Jeremy making out with Micheal furiously as the taller boy ran his hands through Jeremy's hair and down his back.

You can guess what happens next and lemme give you a hint, it rhymes with rex 

Christmas fic comes next.

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED IT! COMMENT THE OTHER HOLIDAYS I SHOULD DO


End file.
